


More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Humor, F/M, Gay, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash, Yaoi, dirty humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh never really did do things like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One Way To Skin A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Todd and I were watching A Monster In Paris, and some of Raoul’s lines fit Josh in our heads. xD So, this was born, I suppose. It’s probably going to be more dumb fluff. ;D But that’s okay. Todd and I have a big project in the works, that’s why things have been a tad quiet, alongside IRL things that are just… Stressful. I will definitely try to get some more work done for you guys, though. So more stories should be on their way. Without any more of my rambling, here’s the story, enjoy!

“You like _Mike_? Bad choice, Hannah Banana-rama.” Josh chuckled, “He’s not good at anything but making kittens purr for five minutes.”

“Ew, Josh! That’s so not cool.” Hannah interjected, “What, are you the Love Police?”

“Nah,” He grinned, bordering on manic at this point, “But I _am_ a love guru. When Josh is on the prowl, all the kitty-cats say,” Voice dropping an octave and eyebrows waggling suggestively, his grin nearly cracked his head open as he tacked on, “Meow.”

“Oh, yeah? Is that right?” Beth laughed, hiding a chortle behind her hand. Chris finally returned to the basement den, rubbing his hands on his jeans. Josh probably forgot to replace the hand towel in the bathroom, again.

“What’s going on?” He asked with a grin, eyeing the giggling twins. A haughty look overcame the eldest’s face as he finally replied.

“Just telling the girls how men want to be me, and women want to be the men that… Want to be with me?” He seemed just as shocked as the other three at what fell from his lips. Beth burst into laughter, hiding it weakly before her interest in doing so disappeared. Hannah grinned, clapping Chris on the shoulder as she hoisted her twin and dragged her up the stairs. 

“Have fun, boys!” A knowing glint was in her eyes, and the uncertain grin on Josh’s lips melted into a dumb smile when Chris turned to him.

“Men want to be with you?” Chris finally asked, almost looking shy, “I didn’t know you swung that way, man.”

“Don’t, not just for anyone, anyway.” Now, the elder male looked positively predatory. Getting up onto his hands and knees, he crawled well into the other’s personal space. That lovely smile pressed to his parted lips, but a challenge soon followed, “For you, Cochise, I’d swing any way you wanted.”

“A-ah…” A deep crimson bloomed over the bespectacled male’s face, but despite himself, he pressed into the kiss. Sharing in several short pecks that dissolved into longer, slower movements of lips, they only pulled back when Beth’s voice called down the stairs.

“Boys! Pizza’s here!” The amusement in her voice wasn’t lost on them, but even still, Josh rose and offered a hand to his best friend. Taking it and rising, they shared one last kiss before racing up the stairs for their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, that turned out a bit longer than I’d expected. I’m glad I finally got a chance to write again.


End file.
